My damn hunger (odd1sout, somethingelseYT)
by NoirPerro
Summary: Up until recently, Adam believed he was a demon due to his transformation in his youth resembling one, come to find out, he was actually possessed by a dragon without his knowledge. Upon finding out, he would attempt to experiment with this new found knowledge and almost successfully shapeshift showing off as he did so, little did he know how out of control his actions would become
1. Chapter 1

**"My damn hunger"**

_**(Authors note: this oneshot does contain some vorish content, if your not comfortable with that, you probably shouldn't read this fic, thanks for reading.)**_

_-Edit 11/13/2019: Since I couldn't stop thinking about it, I added a followup story in a second chapter, hope you enjoy!-_

Adam awoke in a cold sweat, it was that same damn nightmare he'd seem to continuously have had ever since he'd discovered how to transform; the one in which he'd go into a blind rage and devour his friends whole, it was driving him mad, "it's just a stupid dream" he'd try to convince himself, yet something about it felt so...real. Adam sat up from his bed and began to get ready for what should be a fairly mundane day of editing; Adam's phone buzzed, startling him as he realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts, it was James. "At this time?" Adam questioned to himself, albeit it was rare to do so himself, he knew James wasn't the type to wake up this early in the morning, perhaps he pulled an all-nighter? "Hey dude, are you awake?" James texted, "yeah, I'm up dude, what's up?"

"You haven't spoken a word to us, much less posted anything in a while, what's going on?"

"It's been a busy time, what do you need?"

"I'm just making sure you're okay, are you still up for our collab?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little while".

Adam sighed, he had completely forgotten about James and him discussing a video, they were going to do some silly skit, revolving around all the fan shippings between them recently. Putting down his phone, he searched around his apartment, for his equipment, it had been a while since he had recorded himself, it felt weird having to look for his old camera again…

James had grown increasingly concerned for his friend, Although it was considered normal for animators like himself to spend a lot of their time dedicated to their projects, this was starting to become excessive, surely, after two months of radio silence, something had to be up...right?

It was around 12:00 PM when James arrived at Adam's complex, scanning for an elevator, James began to contemplate; "What the hell takes a person two months to complete? Has he gotten himself into trouble without any of us knowing somehow?" James's mind was racing, he decided he would confront the man in person about it, he had to know. His equipment rustled loudly in his suitcase, he was amazed he could fit everything into one thing, albeit a bit concerned, hoping nothing had broken amongst his piled clothes, it was just gonna be a couple of nights, he didn't need much. James (upon actually finding it somehow) knocked on his door.

Adam had just finished setting up, upon hearing James knock at his door, "right on time" he thought, thinking briefly of earlier that morning, he knew all too well he would have to hide this weird...feeling of his from James, no matter how disorienting it was for him. Adam picked up his pace and went to answer the door.

"James, hey!"

"Hey Adam, I missed you!"

The two men hugged

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Adam quipped

James chuckled "it has been."

The two sorted themselves inside, The usual sleeping arrangements, setup, plans, and whatnot.

The two recorded their video, and planned to edit the next day, being that today was a long one obviously. James came to the conclusion to ask Adam about his concerns over dinner, when time felt like it slowed down ever so slightly. Deciding they both didn't really feel like having a big meal, much less cooking, Adam ordered a pizza for the both of them. "I'm gonna go take a shower, tell me when the pizza gets here" Adam tiredly said to James "Alright man, I'll be here on my phone, take your time". Upon entering the shower, Adam felt his impulses from earlier rise up again, it felt almost unbearable every time it happened, he felt like his head was going to explode "I..just need...to get some food into my system" Adam groaned, it had never felt this bad before, he hoped this wasn't going to be the day, no, of course it couldn't actually happen could it? He shaked the thought from his mind before stumbling out of the shower, he must just be hungry is all... After drying off, and putting on his favorite hoodie, he walked outside to see James looking up at him with a half-smile on his face, "did he hear some of that?" Adam pondered to himself, before he could speak, James answered his thoughts for him. "The pizza's here, you sure did take a while, come on, grab a plate, I wanna talk to you about something" James stated. Adam sat down with a slice of pizza in hand, the odd feeling still lingering about,

"Yeah James? What's up man?" Adam said, his voice a bit more hoarse than normal, "I asked you before, but you didn't really give me much of an explanation; where have you been? We were all worried something bad happened to you when you didn't talk to any of us for two months straight, what's going on?". Adam looked surprised and ashamed at the man, he didn't realize it had been that long since any of them has last chatted, no wonder James was being so weird earlier, he must have been worried sick! "It's a little complicated-" Adam started, "remember when I mentioned I thought I might not be a demon like I thought I was?" "Yeah, what about it?" James replied, "Well, I think I may actually be a dragon," Adam remarked, with James raising an eyebrow to this exclamation so far; "recently, I've been experimenting more with it, and ever since I have, I've been having this weird feeling, like I was sick or something, it was so overwhelming, I didn't feel much motivation to post much, much less talk to anyone about it- I thought they'd think it was weird or something ya know?" Adam ended on a nervous chuckle. "Have you been to a doctor about this, that sounds kinda serious" James responded, a tone of concern in his voice, "Yeah, I have been, they said nothing was wrong with me though, weirdly enough?" Adam remarked. His head began to pound again, worried James would notice, he decided to make up an excuse quickly in hopes of running away and hiding the rest of the night out, hopefully sleeping this horrible thing off; "Uhh- I'm gonna head to bed, thanks for talking to me about this, I'll see you in the morning James-" Adam said hurridly "Wait!" James exclaimed, "Thank _you_ for talking to me about this as well, if you need anything, please let us know" James stated sincerely, "Alright, I will".

Adam dashed off to bed and waited for what felt like an eternity; "Just go away, go away, go away!" Adam grumbled to himself, and yet, the thought persisted; "Feast...feast...feast...Damnit!" Adam thought angerly to himself, it should have passed by now after eating! Why was it still here?! Adam lied awake in his bed, just wishing he could fall asleep faster and have this nightmare end. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door, surprising him; "Adam," James started "Are you alright in there? I thought I heard some strange noises coming from here". Adam tried to muster that he was fine, but all that came out was a sharp growl-sounding noise from deep in his throat, alarmed, James proceeded to fidget with the door handle; "Adam, I'm coming in" "Wait!" A croaked voice responded, Adam barely even registered as his own, but it was too late, James had already opened the door.

James stared down at what he could only tell was his friend, via his panicked face, the rest looked more like that of a gargoyle-type creature, albeit a bit more scaly, "A-Adam, is that you?" James sputtered, he was in shock at this beast that somehow replaced his friend, staring back at him, "Don't look at me!" Adam snarled, he could barely comprehend fully what was going on himself, he didn't wanna drag his friend into his weird problem somehow, he didn't want to hurt James. James blinked rapidly for a few seconds, before responding "I don't even know what I would do" James responded, "I'm not leaving you now, that's for sure! Come here-" James walked towards the now half, transformed dragon-man, Adam backed away quickly, "James!- I- p-please, don't do this, I don't wanna hurt you! You have to leave-" But before he could finish, he was quickly silenced by James suddenly embracing him; "Calm down, we'll talk about this in a minute, just please, take a minute to compose yourself." Adam shivered, "O-okay".

After straightening up a bit, Adam sat up in his bed with James, trying to catch his breath in his new form; "So, this is the form you were talking about earlier huh?" James said with a slight shakiness to his voice, "yeah…" Adam awkwardly responded, "I'm sorry you had to deal with me then" he nervously chuckled "Oh, it's fine," quipped James "I was very worried about you though, I mean, when is it that you get to see your close friend almost transform into a dragon" James chuckled as well, after that, the two men both fell into a fit of laughter; "Haha yeah, this has been probably the weirdest night of my life "Agreed" replied James, "So tell me, what caused this to happen anyway? I know you mentioned a feeling earlier or something…" James trailed off "Oh yeah, well, I wasn't gonna tell anyone, but well, I guess you saw part of my other form so...heheh, it's mostly a feeling of intense hunger-" James interrupted him "Hunger?" he asked "Yeah, hunger! Like, a "I must feed" kinda feeling, even though I just ate haha" Adam blushed, "So, I guess that means you must be hungrier when you start shifting huh?" James remarked "I guess so haha, I never thought of it that way before…" Adam began trailing off, "Actually, come to think of it, whenever I eat something in that form, I can't seem to properly digest anything until I shift back, I either vomit it back out, or it feels like it just stays there stagnantly." "That's pretty weird" remarked James, "wouldn't it be weird if it was just like one of those cheesy vore fics or something like, "vore me daddy!"." James joked, laughing to himself slightly, "Ya know, that's actually not a bad idea" Adam pondered "Wait- what?" Jame nervously smiled, he didn't actually mean what he said, he couldn't seriously be thinking what he thought he was, was he? "I mean, now that you mention it, I actually have been having dreams about it, I-I mean, I wouldn't do it if it weren't safe, but seeing how much I can handle without feeling full previously...I feel like I have a good feeling about this...um" Adam tried to gather his thoughts through his fluster James chirped, "I'm not so sure about this Adam!, Are you sure it wouldn't hurt me or something?" "L-Like I said, I don't think anything bad would happen to you, I just wanna see if it would stop me from transforming, a-and maybe hurting you, or someone else and-" James shushed him "It's fine Adam, we can try it, but please, spit me out if something happens" James stated "W-wait, really?" Adam exclaimed, "I mean, if you're okay with it then sure, I just-...let's just get this over with".

Adam proceeded to consciously transform into his full, draconic form, he was rather small for a dragon, only reaching about the size of an overgrown bull, but still, that was big enough for him anyhow, it was easier to hide that way, his head bumped the ceiling as he began growing, feeling a bit awkward as he did so, it was less painful when he did it willingly. He began opening up his massive mouth for the now tiny hands of James to slide inside, it was a weird feeling for sure, even more weird for James, being that he was essentially feeding himself to a big dragon willingly; as he slid more and more into Adam's maw, letting himself be coated in the thick slime that was his saliva, the most oddly satisfied Adam felt, it was like a weird euphoria he hadn't experienced before, or at least not in a long time, it was almost exciting in a way, despite his cautiousness of trying not to squish or bite his friend as he crawled deeper, and deeper into him.

Once James was almost entirely in his maw, almost reaching the back of his throat, Adam closed his mouth, and proceeded to swallow with a big gulp, James felt himself being pulled downwards through Adam's through, tightly squeezing him, but ultimately not hurting him, despite being a little uncomfortable, Adam gulped a second time, squeezing James right past his gullet, into his ravenous stomach bellow, James, hearing the hunger-panged growls of it louder, and louder until eventually he entered, feeling his body flop into the squishy walls of flesh before him, the growling seemed to decrease as he made himself comfortable in there, getting into a comfy position and laying down, all the while, pressing down inadvertently in all the right places for Adam, sending him into a purring state, laying on his bed. "Are you okay dude?" James chuckled, "I can hear you purring out there" Adam blushed, "I was not!" Adam exclaimed, even more flustered than before, "Yes you we're you dummie!" James playful punched Adam in his supposed sweet spot, Adam let out a loud "Hrrrmmph!" wine before melting into his bed beat red, James laughed, "Gotcha". The two fell asleep shortly after, it was surprisingly comfy sleeping inside of a dragon despite some of the noises, even more comfy for Adam as he was practically in heaven with all the internal 'rubs' given by his friend. In the morning, James was promptly spat out soon after waking and talking for a bit, where he would take a shower to clean off, and they would continue on as normal, occasionally referencing the night before to each other.


	2. The morning after

**The morning after**

_(Authors note: This short story is part of a one-shot I did a while back I decided I wanted to add onto recently as of writing this. Hope you enjoy my self-indulgence!)_

James slowly woke up from what felt like an incredibly deep sleep, Dreary-eyed, as he began to process his surroundings. As he became more conscious, he began to feel confused at his surroundings, it felt as though he had slept for a long time, yet it was still dark out? James searched his pockets for his phone, it was wet and slimy, just like the rest of him, wait, what? James shot himself up, only to bump into a thick squishy wall above him; oh right, Adam...did eat him, didn't he….James somewhat grossed out at the thought, attempted to wipe some of the fluids off his face. "_Is he even up yet_?" James whispered to himself, suddenly though, just as James was considering attempting to nudge him awake from the inside, a large grumble shook and bounced around his surroundings, making him almost reflexively cover his ears.

Adam awoke from his sleep feeling oddly...heavy? Just as he was about to reach out for his phone, however, he noticed his hand, or more so what used to be a hand. "_What the hell_?" Adam whispered to himself, before suddenly remembering the night beforehand in a flash. Adam hesitantly glances down at his belly, his eyes widening as he did so, it wasn't quite like in the horror movies, where you'd see the whole figure, plastered into a thick layer of skin, Adam felt relieved at that, however, it was instead a soft pudge, with certain spots stretching out further than the rest, Adam assuming these spots must have been where his friend, James was resting. "Adam?" he heard a tiny, muffled voice call out him, "James!" Adam sputtered, "Hey bud, you alright in there?" Adam questioned softly, yet almost frantically, he was somewhat embarrassed of himself for letting this happen, but more so concerned for James at this point, how long had he'd been in there for?

"I'm alright, it's just really gross"

Adam let out a sigh of relief "Okay good, do you wanna come out soon?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, if you don't mind, I'm gonna prepare some coffee for us while I somewhat unshift enough to spit you out"

Adam awkwardly walked to the kitchen, attempting to adjust to suddenly having four legs to walk on. 'Standing' in a bear-like manner, he manages to use his teeth to grab a coffee bag from the top shelf of his cabinet, it was oddly liberating in a weird manner to be so big as he was in his other form. As carefully as he could with raptor-like hands and teeth, he began to make them both a pot of coffee.

As Adam began to feel himself becoming ever so slightly smaller, he began to feel his midsection increasing as well, or more so, decreasing along with him, James filling his bloated gut even more-so than before. Adam began to feel sickly and quickly ran to the bathroom, where he then proceeded to vomit Jame's body into the tub. James looked up at Adam, somewhat curled-up; "I'm going to get a shower after that, leave me a cup" Adam chuckled.

"Alright James".


End file.
